


"The Cat and the Snake"

by Juurizumi



Series: "It's me" [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juurizumi/pseuds/Juurizumi
Summary: We look into each other's eyes and we know we're nothing but a reflection from the other. It's like looking at you through a mirror but there's no cold when you touch it... just heat.





	1. "Imperfect lovers"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in Tumblr (juurizumi.tumblr.com)  
> My first Ao3 post, so let me know if i fucked up something (tags, rating, etc).  
> ...and grammar. English is not my first language.

“Papy? Are you hurt?”

Papyrus looked at his brother arching a brow before following his sight. Blue’s eyes were widened and fixed on his wrist with concern.

A little purple mark in his carpus was visible with just pulling slightly the sleeve of his black hoodie.

Swap smiled softly. “S'just a little scratch bro, nothing serious”

“How did you do it?”

“I uh, i fell” He said with a slightly embarrassed chuckle as vivid memories flooded back to him.

* * *

 

“You’re mine” Fell claimed in a growl as his fangs dug in the surface of his lower ribs firmly, drawing pained noises from him.

“Shit” Swap complained with a strangled pitch as some tears pooled on the corner of his eyesockets. “It hurts you dumbass…!” 

“I know you like it” Fell assured licking his teeth with a pleased smile. He went down and prodded Swap’s spine with his teeth teasingly before biting down the sensitive column.

The body below him jerked and arched in agony, he could hear the other gritting his teeth to hold his voice, but oh, his body was so honest. “You love when i claim you this way…”

“Hnh… asshole…”

A metallic flavor spread across his mouth as he swallowed with a hum, loving the taste of blood on his tongue.

Fell licked across the spine, cleaning the surface as he appreciated the marks left by his teeth. Swap trembled under his touches, burning with pain. “…beautiful” Fell murmured fondly.

“Fell…” Swap slurred weakly. “P-please…” He whimpered with a little sob. “I can’t anymore…”

“Yes you can” He said in a lower pitch, nipping each vertebra almost tenderly. “Now be good and let me hear you”

Fell enjoyed to torture his partners and make them reach his limit, more than anything he was weak for the pleading mess he was able to do with them, and Swap’s personality made all the process even more exciting, since behind all that smug and mindless attitude he was a rather shy masochist.

His sensitive body was like an instrument, Fell liked to think that. He could use either his hands or his mouth to play with it, and definitely his most beautiful sounds were the hardest to achieve when Swap gritted his teeth to stay as silent as he could.

Fell curled his fingers around one of his false ribs and tugged firmly while his tongue fluttered over the base of his spine, making his partner kick the dark sheets in a messy attempt to get away. “Ahh!” Swap finally moaned openly as he arched his spine, the tears rolling down his face, dampening the bed with dark little spots.

“Good” Fell praised with satisfaction, knowing his alternate couldn’t take more than that. He was on his limit as well and that moan had triggered him enough to keep going.

He took Swap’s hand and kissed his wrist, gently licking and teasing the sensitive spot as his free hand unbuckled his pants. He fixed his eyes on his partner, loving the needy stare he was giving to his crotch.

He entwined his hands together and began to nip the bones forming his carpus before speaking again. “I’ll make sure to make you scream a lot more than that…” Fell assured with a soft smile before digging his teeth deeply in his hand.


	2. Dangerous approach

The first time hadn’t been intentional. Swap didn’t mean to do interventions in the timelines he visited.

Fell had very trained senses, it was normal to feel followed when a stranger was on his territory.

They looked at each other, both of them knew at that moment that they were just a reflection from each other.

There were pure feelings of curiosity when their eyes met, red and orange magic seemed to sparkle and synchronize in a soft beating.

“I’ve never seen you here.” Fell growled in a menacing voice, drawing a soft shiver from his clone. He was able to smell his natural scent of magic, the smell of life mixed with honey and cigarettes. 

Swap shrugged with a slight smirk, looking way too opposite to a threat in the Royal Guard’s stare. He was in danger since he had been discovered “I’m kinda new around here” He answered simply.

Fell snorted. “This is the Underground. No one is ‘new’ here”

“You sure?” Swap winked at his alternate, trying to ease the tension. But it didn’t seem to work.

“You’ve been following me” The other growled menacingly before leaning closer. His hand found support in the tree where Swap was resting. “And i need to know why” Fell hissed, blowing his breath over the other skeleton’s face. “Depending on your answer you live or  _ die _ ”

Swap remained still to avoid alarming the other, hyper aware of the sparkling magic surrounding them. “ _ Tibia _ honest with you” He spoke slowly, choosing his words with precaution. “I don’t think that’s fair”

His clone arched both brows in surprise, and after a second, his mouth began to twitch and curve slightly. “Did you just…?”

The strange reaction made Swap smirk amused. Never in the latest days he had seen his alternate smile. This was new. “…Maybe” Did he like puns?

His expression began to turn more indescifrable “That was terrible!” He barked with a frown.

“You’re smiling” Swap pointed with a little shrug, finding his hot breath slightly pleasant.

Fell finally withdrawn with an annoyed growl “Fuck you” He answered as he turned around and began walking. “Stop following me!”

“Hey, don’t be shy, i like puns too. You like knock knock jokes too?” Swap didn’t know what had come up to him but he was actually following his alternate through the forest after being threatened.

“I don’t like them! Go away or i’ll kill you!”

“Aw c'mon–”

Swap thought the sharp bone had passed through his shoulder, but the absence of pain made clear that it was slightly above. There was a howl of pain behind him before the smell of dust began to spread in the air. His paralysis allowed him to look in detail at the other Papyrus’ face, just a few inches from his own. The scar in his eye socket looked painful, every cut was deeply marked. How was he able to see even after that kind of wound?

The bone over his shoulder dissolved slowly and his clone stepped back. “You’re in danger here. Go back to whatever hole you came from”

Panting with adrenaline filling his soul, he looked at his alternate leave as he wondered.

_ Why the fuck was he so turned on? _


	3. Fog

“Fuck” Swap grunted as he realized he had forgot his cigarettes.

His alternate lifted both brows and suddenly turned back to him.

“What?”

Fell raised his hand and searched between the folds of his bandana.

The confusion in Swap’s expression seemed to make him chuckle while he pulled out a cig from the red cloth.

“You smoke?”

“Does it matter? Are you taking it or not?” He asked with a frown.

“Sure”

Swap curled his fingers around the white cylinder and placed it between his teeth. Without need for words Fell went closer to him, offering the fire from his lighter. He didn’t need to be a genius to know Swap had forgotten that too.

The sentry smiled softly “Thanks” He said with a wink. Some kind of mixture of mint and something else he couldn’t define drowned his mouth in dense smoke. It took a couple seconds to realize something was odd. “You… you make these?” Swap arched both brows when he took the cig in his fingers, analyzing the small object.

“Yes” Fell walked away taking one for himself. He sat in a snow poff, looking away. “I don’t trust in other’s ‘recipes’, that’s why”

Swap followed him and sat by his side, looking absently in a random spot of the white coat in the ground. “I get it. I’m quite surprised, you never smell like smoke”.

“Sans doesn’t like me to. What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him”

Swap’s answer was somehow automatic. “Like always”

Fell exhaled a cloud of smoke and gave his alternate a lingering look. Some of his suspicions were confirmed with that simple statement.

This other skeleton was literally him, there really were more than just him and his brother. More than his world.

Dreams of fight and nightmares of death had showed him different worlds, different Sanses that existed somewhere from the perspective of other Papyruses. Fell never believed it but knowing the truth was somehow shocking. He had never felt so insignificant.

A whole multiverse. Repetitions. _Death_. All over and over. He always thought it was just a feeling and nothing more. The constant deja-vú of his life was true.

“Hey, you alright buddy? You look a bit um… _pale_ ”

“I don’t have any skin!” Fell barked, earning a laugh from the other.

Swap took another long drag from the cigarette. “Hey”

The guard looked at his alternate, noticing a slight hint of a blush on his face. He smirked. “Yes?”

The smoke slowly flowed from his nasal aperture as he spoke. “This cig tastes weird…”

The simple sentence broke Fell into laughter, a genuine, pure laughter that seemed like a slow motion movie to Swap. He blinked, finding his field of view quite blurry all of a sudden.

The cigarette slipped from his fingers as his cheeks and palms were slowly filled with a ticklish sensation that made him smile widely. “Shit” Swap cursed looking the waste hissing as it died under his feet. Despite that, he couldn’t stop smiling. He somehow felt really good.

There was a long moment of white screen on his eyes before he saw Fell under his frame as they kissed. The other was blushed deeply, hungrily enveloping Swap’s tongue into quick movements.

The slight prickling sensation he had felt on his face was taking over every surface of his body, making the kiss feel even better.

Swap wouldn’t deny he was curious about _how_ this was happening, how they reached this point. But he wouldn’t stop to ask.

Fell pulled back before giving him a demanding look “Strip” He ordered with a firm voice.

Swap did not know how a kiss had made his body so hot and needy, but as he began to take off his hoodie and t-shirt, his hips were uncontrollably grinding against Fell’s, evoking soft waves of heat that quickly summoned his magic.

Swap only stopped to pull off his cargos, a bright and firm erection was already formed and as all of his body, the magic felt ticklish and sensitive.

His vision turned off one more time before pain appeared. Swap blinked and saw his ribs lined in red claw marks seeping marrow. He was so confused but even if he tried to touch his bones to make sure the wounds were real his hands were tied above his head and his body felt weak. He was trembling like a leaf in a tornado, his limbs were absolutely limp. Yet he could not wash away the immense arousal taking over his senses.

Fell was topping him now, his large fingers were roughly jerking him off. Shit his throat was somehow dry… wait, was that… his voice? Was he _screaming_ so loud? Since when? Why couldn’t he stop?

“Hush you whelp” Fell ordered with an amused smile before taking one rib with his free hand and tugging it painfully hard.

Swap’s whole body arched as an electric thrill traveled across his chest. “Fuck! Ah.. hah… mmh… ah!”

“You’re not going to tell me you regret it now, are you?”

“Ahh.. ah… mmh… i won’t… please more!” What? What was he saying? Why was he… _enjoying_ this?

Fell seemed thoughtful for a long time before Swap reacted more enthusiastically “Please! It feels so _good_!” His wrists pulled at the bandana tying them as his body boiled in ceaseless heat. His legs were wide open and his hips lifted with the request, his bones were nearly rattling in anticipation, and this was worse when Fell began to tease Swap’s entrance with the head of his cock.

“You’ve done so well, maybe you deserve to reward” He spoke softly, enveloping his alternates neck with a hand.

“Yes please!” Swap’s spine arched in desperation. No matter how much he moved his hips, he was not getting enough.

The rough impulse of Fell filling him up brought Swap to tears. He stretched his entrance to the limit in a single thrust.

It hurt. It hurt badly. Yet he could not manage to complain. He was enjoying as danger and pleasure mixed with fear. He _loved_ this.

Swap had a rather normal vision of sex until that day. From feeling just good to be absolutely overwhelmed to the point his bones seemed to melt there was a very huge step.

No wonder why he came back.

* * *

_ I made a  [ comic ](http://juurizumi.tumblr.com/post/153106992370/its-me-sharing) about the first scene a while ago. _


	4. The challenge

“Mornin’ bro”

He glanced over his shoulder when a sleepy voice called him. “Good morning, brother” He greeted when his sight returned to the stove, where breakfast was almost ready.

After some short minutes, they were at the table, enjoying the only calm moment of the day.

Underfell was a nightmare from the door to the outside. Once you stepped there, it was a constant fight, for either dominance or resources. It was normal to come back home with a few scratches, bruises, a missing limb… but as long as you obtained food and some water to heal the daily damage, you could survive.

“So, it’s my turn to go to Waterfall today” Sans suddenly spoke.

“It is? I’d rather go myself, Undyne can–”

_ “I can do it”  _ He growled.

Fell sighed.  _ So stubborn. _ “…whatever. I’ll be in the forest patrollin–”

“…is that scratch new?”

The guard flinched and touched the little line on his bonecheek lightly, a feeling of shame making him scowl. “Who cares?” He grunted to avoid the conversation.

* * *

 

Fell had tried to ignore the weird-stalker skeleton for a long time after multiple encounters. He had decided he was no threat for him, but a Royal Guardsman never let his guard down. He was always aware of his presence and location whenever he was close.

Even if they saw each other directly he pretended to be deaf to his little “Sup” greeting.

But there were times when he was active and more annoying than ever, he followed Papyrus through the forest, filling his skull with fucking tons of puns and even daring to prank him with his own puzzles, splattering his face with oil, or even causing him to get caught by them.

_ Why the fuck did not he go to his own world or whatever? _

Apparently his counterpart found this world “funny”, since every time they walked around the town he talked about how different everything was to his own home.

Fell was… still assuming the whole thing of other worlds existing, of the resets existing. His counterpart talked him about it sometimes, even when he tried to ignore it, little by little, the reality was becoming more palpable.

It was painful. Knowing that his brother had actually died enough times to give him nightmares, it hurt.

But before he could even get depressed about it the other skeleton was there to snap him out of his thoughts with another of his inedible puns.  _ How infuriating! _

That day… he just couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t take the other Papyrus’ behaviour anymore.

He thought a challenge might be the best way to resolve their differences. He presented his idea like a simple bet, a game he was sure he could win easily.

“If i win, you’ll leave me alone”

“And what do i get?”

“Put your conditions, it’s fair”

“Fine. If i win we get to fuck again. No weird drugs this time”

Fell couldn’t conceal his surprise, almost making the other laugh at his comic expression.

Swap felt a delicious shiver crawling on his spine and all of his senses eagerly tingled with desire. His memories from that time were confusing, but he couldn’t manage to forget the overwhelming amount of pleasure the other had evoked on his bones.

His counterpart formed a little smile. “Obscene fucker” He purred. “I like the way you think. But how is that a punishment for me?”

“Uh… then how about this, if i win you let me  _ bang _ you”

The guard seemed hesitant for a short second but his smirk widened.

“Deal”

The bet was simple, they were engaged in a short combat, the one to achieve the first blow won the game.  _ A piece of cake _ , Fell thought for himself.

He had to admit he was surprised when his first attempt failed, just as the second and the following attacks.

At first Swap was only avoiding, getting out of the way of his attacks with both hands on his pockets.  _ Was he mocking at Fell?! _

The guard slowed down and noticed his counterpart pant and sweat in exhaustion after some more blows. He recalculated and realized that soon the other will be tired enough to be unable to move.

He just had to wait, one, two, three, four… and Swap planted his feet on the ground, almost looking cornered and obviously unable to keep moving.

Fell thought it was his chance when he summoned a sharp bone on his palm and cutted through the air gracefully, aiming for Swap’s side.

Something irrupted the course of his attack with a loud clanking noise, and when Fell looked he let out an exasperated growl. A wall bone had raised between his spear and victim, who smiled victorious. Fell retreated and tried again, absolutely irritated whenever he was blocked by bone walls like his sharpened magic was made of paper.

Their summoned energy clashed and sizzled repeatedly until both of them were breathless, specially Fell who was acting with the most offensive movements he was able to do. His short temper didn’t allow him to think clearly since he began to notice his alternate wasn’t responding as aggressively.

“What are you doing?” He suddenly growled, exasperated by his unsuccessful attacks.

The white bone wall between them retreated with a soft ‘clack’ and Swap smiled simply, shrugging relaxed. “I’m defending myself”

“That is not the point of this. You have to attack me to win–”

Fell didn’t have time to react, jump, crouch, or even flinch. A warm sting on his bone cheek was enough to make him growl with wrath.

“I want a rematch”

“You’re a bad loser, y'know?” Swap questioned as his hand made a signal. “Bring it on”

Fell couldn’t help but confirm he  _ was _ being mocked at. _ That son of a…! _

He was so annoyed he stopped measuring strength and magic equally. He wanted to hurt him so bad he became blind to what he was doing.

Swap knew he had passed his limit long ago, he felt  unable to help the thrill of adrenaline and pleasure caused by the danger he was into. His soul was beating fast like ever, he suddenly felt so alive and easily growing addicted of the sensations. Yes, he loved this, he wanted more. But he was so tired already…

His legs quivered and there was a slight spark of magic that pointed he couldn’t summon anything else. He was helpless.

His emotions were cutted through with pain like his own chest with a violent slash. His back bumped into a tree and he let a little sigh he could easily assume was the last he would give.

_ He sat in the darkness for what seemed like a long time, recognizing the inside of a broken screen in front of him. He was breathing nothingness and feeling lonely but he embraced the emotion with pain. He was somehow at ease, since just for a moment, he felt alive inside. _

And then there was light, bright enough to make him close his eyes again. His chest pulsed with hot magic encasing his soul, urging it to beat.

He blinked a couple times, his sockets adjusting to the light before he could have a short glimpse of other monster by his side.

He took a painful breath and spoke slowly. “…I guess you win” He shrugged weakly.

“Shut your goddamn mouth” The other answered. 

“What are you doing?” Swap questioned, suddenly noticing his chest full with foreign emotions. He was starting to feel… really warm.

“Keeping you alive”

Swap’s body shuddered and he bit back a little whimper, finding the treatment somehow arousing in an awkward way. His little soul was reacting to Fell’s magic with enthusiasm and soft patterns of hums he was sure the other skeleton was able to sense.

“I thought you didn’t want me behind you back anymore”

“That doesn’t mean i want you dead”

They shared a look, intense and somehow confused, not knowing what had come up to them suddenly. Swap was the first to look away in embarrassment as Fell leaned closer to him, sharing a soft breath with his alternate, enjoying the blush appearing in his cheekbones. 

He looked… kinda  _ cute. _

“What the fuck do you want?” Swap growled bashfully.

Fell thought for a long minute, confusing emotions crossing his mind and breaking his original plan into something much more different.

“Perhaps we can come to some sort of agreement”

Swap didn’t return the look but his interest was obvious for Fell’s detailed scrutiny.

The magic subsided and maybe, just maybe, the hurt skeleton found himself missing the warm bath on his ribcage and expressed it with a long sigh.

Instead, a pair of hands lifted his hoodie as sharp eyelights explored his bones with unnecessary intensity, almost as hot as a burn. “H-hey! What a-are you…?” He complained while squirming.

“You wanted to have your way with me, didn’t you?”

Swap paralyzed and finally looked up. “…really?”

“You won one. I won one. I think we both deserve a reward”


	5. Power of time

Swap wasn’t really sure how did all of this fuck buddies relationship start, he really didn’t. Fell didn’t even like him. He always yelled, growled and barked the words trying to push him away.

Yet in those moments of tension or calmness he couldn’t not show his admiration for a version of himself that wasn’t weak or lazy.

Maybe his ego-feeding chatter made some positive effect on Fell after all.

_ And what a fucking effect. _

Swap successfully suppressed a loud moan when Fell hit the sweet spot in the center of his sensitive sacrum, but the face he made quickly led the other to keep thrusting there gently, getting him closer within seconds.

Being quickly overwhelmed like that was so torturing his soul quivered with every single motion.

Fell was making him come apart, melting his insecurities away with pleasure.

“Getting close, are we?” Fell teased with a smug grin.

“Mhmm…” Swap affirmed with a slow hum as his spine arched. He couldn’t stifle a drowsy chuckle, he was enjoying every delicious jolt and Fell’s lustful expression every time his walls clenched around the girth between them was simply priceless. It felt so, so good, every thrust seemed to be the one that was going to make him orgasm.

“Fell…” He sighed with a violent shudder. The other gave him a questioning look. “C'mon… harder”

His clone smirked at the request, grabbing his femurs and lifting them just a bit to get a better angle. “As soon as i do that, you’re going to cum, right?” Fell asked as he only thrusted slightly deeper than before. 

“…maybe” Swap answered between short gasps.

The guard’s fingers curled around Swap’s spine and began to stroke roughly, earning a moan from him.

His bones rattled in pain when Fell’s sharp phalange tips began to scratch every sensitive vertebra until it  _ bleed _ . “Fuck… o-ow…” He whimpered helplessly as the surface of his bones began to burn, a thrill of danger sending electric shocks to his sacrum.

Why did pain feel so good like this? Even the burning snow on his back was a strong stimulus, and he couldn’t help but writhe under Fell’s touch with embarrassing moans as he kept penetrating his entrance, making his mind dazed.

Only a moment of intensity and everything subsided as his partner pulled out without any warning. He was barely able to think straight now that he was high in pleasure. “H-hey why are you-”

“Turn around” Fell demanded.

Swap obeyed meekly, he just wanted him to keep going. To keep fucking him. His knees and elbows found support in the thick sheet of snow as he spreaded his femurs without any trace of shame. “Fell…” He called him in a drowsy, almost drunk pitch.

“Shut up whelp” Fell grabbed the base of his spine firmly and spanked his hipbone, earning a whimper. “I know what you want” He growled. 

With a sudden move, he was all in again, rolling his hips without mercy. He made his alternate cry out in pain and pleasure for a moment before Swap adjusted again, yet he was clenching his teeth again to hold his voice.

“That won’t do” Fell hummed leaning his chest on Swap’s back. He grabbed his sternum roughly and pulled him from the ground.

“Ow, ow shit! You son o-of… ah!” He cried as his alternate kept rutting into him. Stars, he wasn’t stopping at all, he couldn’t complain with all that pleasure flooding into him. “Ah!” The only answer he could manage was the sound of his whole body losing control.

“Good” Fell purred as he pressed his fingers on Swap’s iliac crest. “Who’s my good little whore?” He asked on the side of his skull.

His partner seemed to hesitate and his blushing skull betrayed him. Swap hated to feel a delicious current on his bones to the question. “I… i am” His answer came in a shy mumble accompanied of soft little moans filled with embarrassment and pleasure. Shit, he was getting close.

“I want you to say it” Fell demanded before biting his shoulder firmly, threatening his alternate with a low growl. He was just as close as Swap, he just wanted to hear him repeating his words, to see him come apart like a good submissive.

“Ahh! N-no…” He answered in a strangled voice, trying to handle the pain on his shoulder. Fuck, that was going to leave a mark…

His denial was responded with more hurting bites and grunts of disapproval, he cried and squirmed in Fell’s arms trying to get away but he realized he was trapped. His hip and sternum were forcefully fixed in place by the guard’s hands, he was tied and he didn’t have any strength to escape. The fact he was in pain and completely trapped builded adrenaline on his body, which began to convert into more burning pleasure. “Ahh ah!” He moaned helplessly before giving up as his hips rolled back to meet Fell’s thrusts. It felt too good to stop now. “Mmh! More!”

_ Stars, he did sound like a whore moaning that way. _

Fell gave him another bite and smirked. Swap was very close to his peak and he had reached a point where he  _ couldn’t _ disobey. “Say it and i’ll make you cum” 

“I’m… mhm…” Swap tried to pronounce between breathless pants. Fell slowed down just slightly to let him talk. “I’m your good little… w-whore”

A delicious thrill washed his bones in heat as every word formed on his tongue. His body shook with nothing but arousal and his mind was completely in a haze.

The guard chuckled satisfied and began to thrust as hard and as deep as he could, filling his partner’s pelvis with waves of ecstasy. “Yes you are… ngh… nyeh heh” He was able to pronounce before his tongue rolled on Swap’s shoulder, pampering the bites he had left. “You’re so… tight…feel… so good…” Fell babbled in pleasure, his hands beginning to move across his partner bones, stimulating the surface with little scratches.

It didn’t took long before Swap came violently between his alternate’s arms.

Fell thrusted a couple times more before he reached his own climax, electric currents shaking his body with shudders.

As their minds came back from the haze and the snow melted under their knees, both of them separated and zipped up their pants.

There was no lingering looks or little words of affection. It was the most honest to them to avoid what they didn’t feel.

_ Yet time was able to change it all. _


	6. Betraying reek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is not BDSM but very abusive sex.

Teeth marking and raking across his cervical, the dry echo of their bodies slamming into each other, his phalange-tips clawing the wood of a tree and clinging into it like it was the only support that could keep him alive. Everything around him sounded and felt like the paradise and the hell at the same time.

His head was spinning in pleasure but it didn’t take long before Fell cut his heavenly cloud with a rough scratch at the back of his hips, making him cry out.

Deep marks from every encounter were slowly scarring Swap’s body, giving Fell a better feeling of property over his dear and insolent pet.

“Now…” He growled in the side of his skull. “I want you to tell me who you belong to” His tongue slid on Swap’s cheek, leaving a trail of wetness across it.

“I-i’m… hah… ah!” The sentry scratched the tree deeply as Fell only thrusted in him harder and faster every second, making the simple act of talking a fucking nightmare. Shit, he was so close, he couldn’t come like this!

“I’m… all yours!” He whined arching his spine as pain and pressure began to build up.

“What do you have to say when you offend your owner?”

“I’m s-sorry” At this point his voice was coming into broken, pathetic whines, like he was about to cry. “I’m r-really sorry Fell”

Fell hummed approvingly. “Good”

“P-please…” Swap moaned desperate. “I w-want to cum”

“Have you forgotten this is a  _ punishment _ ? You have no right to ask anything”

“I… please!” It didn’t matter how hard he tried to hold back, little tears began to roll across his cheeks by the agony in his lower body. He didn’t know had that much strength on his hands until he realized how deeply he was marking the wood with them. He was about to go crazy.

“No” Fell growled softly, giving some soft groans and thrusting a bit slower, reaching deeply inside his partner.

Swap’s cock began to swell in pain, the small metallic bar inside it made it impossible to reach his peak, but Fell didn't seem to mind as he came hard inside him, digging his phalange-tips on his iliac crests.

Just a brief minute after he was parting from Swap’s body, allowing the other to collapse on the snow with a whimper.

“Fell… mmh! Please, please! I can’t take this anymore!” He squirmed and pulled the rope on his wrists.

“I said no”

“I already apologized! Please!” Swap suppressed the need of calling him asshole in fear for making everything worse.

Fell kneeled by his side, a smug smirk on his face as he admired his victim. “…i will untie you”

“Yes, please, thank y-”

“But” He irrupted his desperate babble. “You are not allowed to come or taking the sound out”

“…what? Are you nuts?!”

“You don’t have permission to. If i find out you’ve disobeyed me the punishment will be three times worse” He growled menacingly in the side of his skull. His hands were almost gentle while untying the firm knot around his partner’s wrists, who seemed oddly silent.

After a moment, Swap sat in the snow trying to hide a lovely ashamed scowl, surrendering to the imposed circumstances.

“How long?”

“Meet me tomorrow here, at the same time”

Swap whimpered in pain as he bit back another sob and nodded, obviously humiliated.

Fell took his chin to make him look his eyes, a grin fixed to his face that made Swap wince in embarrassment. “That’ll teach you to not come reeking of other monster. You belong to me”

“Y-yeah” Swap answered meekly.

Fell wasn’t really thinking when their teeth met, he kissed his fucktoy as deep as he could, noticing his little twitches of pain with every stroke of their tongues entwining.

“Good boy. You’re learning” He told Swap before abandoning him in the forest.

 


	7. My lullaby

It had been a while since Swap had seen the Royal Guard smoke, but the surprise was bigger when he realized there were more than a  _ few _ discarded cigarettes in the ground.

“Trying to die from an overdose?” He teased instead of properly greeting.

“Fuck you. And if you won’t be quiet go away, i’m not in the mood for your fucking shit”

“Hey, hey” Swap raised both hands in a calming gesture. “There’s no need to be rude”

Fell sighed deeply, like he was trying to keep himself from punching his alternate. The sentry realized he was serious about his mood.

Something inside him just wasn’t okay from the thought of his clone feeling bad.

“Hey… what is it?” Swap gently placed his hand on Fell’s shoulder, trying to comfort whatever concern was he experiencing. He looked how the other Papyrus pressed his face in his gloved hands and sighed again.

“Go away” He muttered in a low growl.

“Um, it’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it… i just-”

“GO AWAY!” Fell roared, standing from his spot to face the other skeleton with contained wrath. “I don’t need you!”

“Easy pal, i just want to help” Swap stepped back, trying to protect himself from his partner’s outburst triggered by the joints and apparent stress.

Now that he watched more closely, his eyelights seemed very unstable, that couldn’t be good.

“I don’t want your help!” His posture was very stiff but he didn’t look like he was going to take another step.

“Alright, alright” Swap tried to speak slowly and in a soft voice. “You don’t have to tell me anything, i’ll just be quiet, yeah? I just don’t want you to be alone right now”

Fell seemed thoughtful for a long time, but before he could actually answer his legs quivered and he collapsed on his knees. “Shit” He cursed, covering his face with one hand.

Clearly he had overpassed his regular dose. 

But it was okay,  _ wasn’t it? _ It didn’t happen every day you became Captain of the Royal Guard.  _ The way didn’t really matter… _

“Fell? Are you alright pal?” Swap asked in concern, taking a few steps closer.

It  _ shouldn’t _ matter.  _ Why was he so upset? _

“Here, i think you need to lay down for a bit” He felt two hands gently pushing his shoulders.

_ Why wasn’t he satisfied? _

He fought back and clumsily shoved his counterpart on the snow, pinning him with practiced ease despite his dazed state.

“Hey, take it easy buddy, i don’t think this is okay right now”

Fell growled and gave him a threatening stare, unloading all of his contained wrath in a single scowl. 

But it wasn’t enough.

Swap finally looked at his face more attentively. He was full of new bruises and little cracks all over his face.

“Hey, what happened-?” He was barely able to ask before Fell simply exploded in a broken screech. He aimed a punch on Swap’s face, making him close his eyes, awaiting for the impact.

He felt a breeze and the noise, but not the pain, just a certain heaviness brushing upon his chest.

When he dared to look again, the fist rested on the side of his skull, and Fell’s semblance was hidden on his sternum.

He had never seen the other’s shoulders shake the way they were doing right now with his ragged panting. 

This was like nothing like he had expected by coming here, he thought everything will be the usual. What was happening all of a sudden? He felt… awkward.

Some place of his mind reacted instinctively, reminding him those odd nights when his Sans had a bad dream. As long as the other Papyrus remained silent, the  _ need _ to protect became too strong to ignore, replacing all discomfort he felt before.

Swap gently cradled the back of Fell’s skull with a palm, listening to his breath, humming softly an old lullaby.

The forest swallowed most of his low voice, but the vibrations across his chest traveled to the guard, soothing his buzzed mind slowly to bring him into a new state.

The sensation of stiffness on his partner dissolved in a shudder, becoming limp under his touch.

Swap felt a bit breathless as the other rested all his weight on his body, his breath turning more calm every second.

Even the usual alertness left his body, like he… like he felt  _ safe. _

It was odd to grow fond of something so ephemeral. He wished Fell was like this all the time. Or at least with him.

 


	8. An eternity, a second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually a drabble...

It took a full minute for Swap to register the soft contact against his teeth. Fell wasn’t letting go, his bodies were still linked and the magic wouldn’t dissolve until they were separated. He tried to complain but opening his mouth was just taken as an immediate invitation.

The guard quickly enveloped his tongue and stroked it in a soft manner, trying to make his partner moan as usual.

Swap couldn’t hold his voice for long, soon his alternate was drawing shy whimpers from his throat. His entrance twitched softly around the cock inside, both groaning into the sensation.

Fell somehow managed to slide his arms under Swap’s waist and even if there wasn’t an inch of distance between them, the guard tightened the embrace just a bit more.

Soft squelching noises echoed in the forest, Swap felt his sore bones relax with every slide of Fell’s tongue on his own. He looped his arms around the guard’s neck, finding a pleasing thrill with each second of the lingering kiss.

He found his head in a daze after the contact, Fell gave him a look he couldn’t quite define before releasing him and zipping up his pants.

Swap sat on the snow and dressed up as quickly as his pained body allowed, trying to keep his temperature. His alternate gave him a brief glance before turning around.

“I have duties to attend”

“Cool bro. See ya’ next time, i guess” Swap answered with a shrug.

He stood up slowly, noticing the other hadn’t left yet. He was just… standing there. When he took the first step, the sentry walked closer, an idea came across his mind.

“Hey, uh… Fell?”

“Yes?”

A soft, windy silence flew above them before the guard turned around to find only a few inches between them.

He took the kiss, one arm gently looping around Swap’s waist.

They looked at each other for a long time, secretly wishing it will last forever.

 


	9. Losing you

Swap chuckled softly and looked at him. His eyes sparkled slightly as he smiled at the guard, it didn’t take long before he leaned closer, his eyes devouring every inch of Fell. Swap was full of desire, but that wasn’t the only thing. The royal guard had never felt his soul pulse this way before, similar to the adrenaline of being exposed to a deadly danger. The way the other Papyrus licked his teeth as he crawled through the bed like a cat hunting a prey was so appealing he began to understand what was happening.

Swap licked his chin when he was close enough, sliding to his mouth as his hands clutched the fabric in Fell’s chest.

Stars he wanted him. He couldn’t stop… he _had_ to stop.

But his pulsing soul had complete control over his actions, it was guiding his tongue inside Swap’s mouth to dominate it, his hands were recognizing the bones under the fabric and across his spine. He was drinking hungrily on every moan he could take in as his body began to warm up.

He wanted more. More. _More_ . Every little drop and sound, he wanted it _eagerly_.

For the first time in his life he couldn’t control himself. And every second his consciousness became weaker and weaker. He wanted Swap. He wasn’t able to stop.

Having sex with his reflection was always like free falling into a deep dark hole, his soul was beating fast, violently as he was unable to control his destiny.

This was bad… really, _really_ bad.

Yet it tasted… so _sweet_.

He was completely poisoned by his kisses, deafened by his delicious moans, every touch burned with pleasure. He was drowning in thick waves of unknown feelings and the sheets enveloping them.

_Stars, what was happening to him…?_

 

* * *

 

 

His body quivered exhausted while he clung onto Swap’s frame softly, hearing a little complain. Their ribcages pressed together felt warm, they somehow fitted perfectly and their soul beats were synced.

Fell kissed Swap’s shoulder and stroked his chest with his hands, pampering his partner.

“Hey, what is it?” Swap asked suddenly, squirming slightly under his touch. “Want another round?”

Fell licked his scapula slowly, earning a shudder. He grunted and found surprising he was acting in an impulsive and rather unconscious way, he didn’t even have any intentions for _‘a second round’_ actually.

Without any control of himself, he enjoyed every single touch.

“No” Fell answered flatly as he kissed the exposed nape in front of him.

Swap turned around between his arms suddenly and gave the other a questioning look. “What? Getting cuddly all of a sudden?”

Fell arched both brows and found being observed quite embarrassing. He analyzed his partner’s smug smile for a moment, without looking away.

Swap’s expression was so pure after sex. He seemed tired yet liberated, even when he was smirking that way it looked less like a mask.

Soon he was growing uncomfortable with the whole scrutiny. “What?” Swap asked as a slight blush began to form in his face.

Fell swallowed, finding a word stuck on his throat. “….nothing” He growled softly as his arms pulled Swap closer. Their mouths clanked together as their tongues curled into the other and melted in a sensual kiss.

Fell shifted a bit and rolled on top of Swap, their bodies began to grind into each other as their souls pulsed. If souls could do more than only hum slightly, there would be a loud beating in the room.

Swap trembled with sensitivity, caused by the previous round. “Mmhf…” He moaned into Fell’s mouth, finding the contact almost painful.

The other Papyrus smiled knowingly. Yeah, there was no way Swap was going to be able to take another round.

_It’s not like he had time either._

Fell had never enjoyed a kiss so much. And every touch, every moan, even the last breathless look of his partner when they separated was hypnotizing. Their dazed smiles and Swap’s captivated look confirmed what was obviously happening between them.

He sat on the edge of the bed and took a moment to appease his voice, to breath, to stop his soul from beating like there was no tomorrow.

“When i’m back…” Fell pronounced slowly as he stood up and began to pick up his clothes.

“Yeah?” Swap murmured drowsily, apparently ready to take a nap.

“…i don’t want to see you here again”

Swap chuckled. “Scared that your bro might find me?”

Fell growled in the middle of a sigh. “I meant from now on”

“…What?”

 


	10. Not good enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another very short chapter

Even though it was nighttime he didn’t feel like going home yet.

Words echoed in the back of his skull, hitting him where it hurt the most.

Well, he knew it was going to happen some time? He eventually could become a bother for anyone after all. His friends. His brother. Fell.

_ Fell… _

He sighed. It was nothing new.

Other monsters were usually too kind to say ‘get the fuck out of the way, you’re annoying’.

Fell was different, he didn’t hold back, he was brutally honest.

And somehow that fact made him more charming and cool. Way cooler than himself.

Swap wasn’t enough, he was lazy and unwilling most of the time, and even if he tried, he somehow felt discouraged by how fast he got tired.

He felt observed in the small bar when he sat in the booth before he looked at the barman with empty eyes. And even then the flame monster scrutinized him like he was some kind of alien.

But after some drinks he wouldn’t care less, especially when someone in the bar (someone he didn’t even bother to look at) sent him a glass of who-knows-what but that despite the flavor washed him into a pleasant, dizzy relax.

He barely realized the moment he was pulled out of the bar, or that monsters were fighting in front of him, even that he was gently being carried across the snow of the forest.

It took several minutes for him to realize with who he was.

“Oh, so now you’re worried about me” Swap drawled.

“Would you stay still, for fucks sake? And stop acting like a child”

“…just take me to the fucking machine. I’m going home” Swap ordered.

Fell huffed, suppressing the  _ need _ of punching his clone. “…no”

“Excuse me?”

“You  _ can’t _ go.” He clarified as he felt the other skeleton stiffen. Swap gripped the fabric in his back “You need an  _ antidote _ . And aftercare.  Otherwise you’ll…” He trailed off. The possibility of Swap dying was so palpable he felt nauseous. He could hear the echo of his own voice repeating  _ ‘no, no, this can’t be happening, this can’t be happening’ _

“…what did they fed me?”

“…spider venom.” He answered before a brief sigh. “If you think you can take someone’s kindness lightly here, you’re terribly wrong.” He said with a frown.

Swap stayed silent for a couple minutes, time where Fell was able to feel the body pressed on his spine becoming limp and cold as he drifted to unconsciousness.

He wished he could teleport like his brother. He wished he could move faster. He wished none of this happened.  _ It was his fault. _

“Fell…” A soft whisper hummed in his nape, Swap’s breath felt freezing in his bandana.

“Yes?”

“I’m cold”

“Hang in there. We’ll arrive soon”

Fell didn’t believe in angels, gods or whatever almighty form of existence. _ But he prayed.  _

 


	11. Hidden truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An even shorter chapter

In what moment had he grew so fond of him? When had his presence started to translate in joy?

Fell couldn’t help but wonder repeatedly how he _allowed_ all of this.

A monster with who he was able to have intimacy. Someone to share bad feelings that made him weak. Someone who was kind and didn’t run from him just for his look. Someone that made his soul hum and sing peacefully in his chest.

It was embarrassing to hold dear those  _ forbidden _ emotions.

Little memories fluttered on his mind, Swap’s laughs and smiles, the way he looked all bothered after having an orgasm, his expression when he was over thinking, how he frowned when he ran out of honey or how restless he seemed when he was asleep.

Fell… was in  _ love _ .

He couldn’t allow that.

He wanted to go home and find him there, hold his body, kiss his teeth, touch him, make him beg in that tender voice Fell adored so much.

And selfishly, he wanted to be told his feelings were reciprocal.

But the bed was empty, and he somehow knew something was wrong.

If he hadn’t heard his soul buzz from the bad feeling, what would’ve been of that idiot?

“Wake up soon. Please” He whispered touching his beloved’s cold semblance, who groaned painfully in his sleep.


	12. Be quiet, heart

“Hey bro, I think your girl is up” The skeleton in front of him could have been easily confused by his brother by the foggy silhouette until he spoke with a gruff voice. His breath smelled heavily to cigarettes and mustard and his teeth were sharp like shark’s, nothing like the pure fresh scent of mint his little sibling had.

“He’s not my ‘girl’ Sans, stop calling him that” Swap’s soul skipped suddenly when I heard the voice of his dreams, the one that had called him back into the world of the living.

His head pounded with pain and he suddenly groaned, feeling sensitive to the light, Fell’s loud voice, the smell of ashes and mustard around, everything… something warm and wet slid to his teeth before his brother’s alternate spoke.

“Woah, that doesn’t look good…”

“What is it?”

Heavy steps approached and a soft thud seemed to silence everything else.

He tried to focus his view for a moment, barely able to see the crimson light in Fell’s eyes.

“Hey…” Swap greeted with a rough and dry voice, unable to hold a soft smile.

“You lanky bastard” The other Papyrus answered almost fondly, looking at his eyes with relief.

The violent pain in his head seemed to become dimmer just from seeing Fell. He really wanted to hug him and apologize. How much time had he been unconscious? Was Fell taking care of him all the time?

“Get a room, you two!” Sans stood up from his brother’s side and walked outside with an overacted gesture of disgust.

“Sans” Fell interrupted his escape.

“What?”

“…Thank you” He said softly.

Swap noticed a slight blush in the short skeleton’s semblance. He was kinda cute. “Whatever” He shrugged.

After Sans left, Fell looked at the other Papyrus with concern. “Hold on” He said as he walked outside.

Swap swallowed, the taste in his mouth was metallic and his throat felt unbearably dry. He coughed, finding some droplets of blood coming from his mouth and nose.

“How do you feel?” Fell was speaking in a lower pitch, his voice was almost soothing.

A wet cloth was gently rubbed below his nose and over his teeth, a towel, perhaps.

“My head…” Swap groaned, the pain pulsing lively.

“You’ll need a day or two more of rest. You’ll be able to go home right after” The guard assured when he finished cleaning the blood.

“Where are we…?” Swap asked looking at his surroundings. The room was bright, the windows had thick black curtains but they were opened.

“My room. I hope i didn’t bother your slumber while we shared the bed”

Swap hesitated for a moment, but then he found a hint of hope before speaking “I thought you didn’t want to sleep with me anymore” He teased with a smirk.

“We won’t. As soon as you’re healed i’ll kick you out.”

His words echoed in Papyrus’ skull, like a bucket of cold water poured over his head.

Swap remained silent, his marrow churning, his insides revolted by the same feeling he had experienced some days ago. Grief. Discomfort. Pain.

Why? Why did he have to feel like this? He was so full of frustration and anger and… and…

Oh.

It all made sense now.

He was starting to get attached. To have feelings. Fell was just keeping him away from that.

He was such an idiot. He had been blinded with his own emotions, he hadn’t even considered how Fell was going to take something like that.

Of course he couldn’t take that kind of commitment. He was the Captain of the Royal Guard in a merciless world, and if he had any weakness, a lover, perhaps, it was going to be used against him.

He couldn’t allow that.

Fell was… protecting him. And himself. He had caught the right moment when both started to have feelings to cut everything from the root.

Knowing that didn’t make it less painful. Swap felt a knot in his dry throat, burning like fire. He couldn’t cry. Not now and not in front of him.

 

* * *

 

 

A heavy, slow torture developed in the following days. Every touch burned like fire, every caring word hurt like needles. Fell was a lot more silent than usual, his words were limited to brief phrases and questions that made Swap shudder.

Every lingering look between them seemed to be a risk of snapping his determination. To stop touching each other. _ To stop feeling _ . Yet it was like the lack of all of these were building anticipation and making it grow, like their emotions were boiling, wanting for the moment where the water began to bubble up and pour through the edges, burning everything in it’s way.

While his permanent headache seemed to fade, Swap felt more and more aware. Seeing the monster that used to make his body quiver with pleasure taking care of him was… a strange, painful yet nice experience. His soul felt warm. He felt more loved than ever by Fell, in a pure way. Not the one that praised his body, his mouth and his naughty treatments.

All of this was really messing with his head.

And he decided. He had to give up. He had to leave. He didn’t have to come back here. He was hurting himself, and maybe he was even hurting Fell.

 

* * *

 

The day he decided to end all, his alternate followed him to the machine in order to protect him from another threat. “I didn’t waste my time keeping you alive for you to become some easy XP for other monster” he said.

Swap looked at the machine covered with snow. Stars he owed Sans a huge apologize. He was such a jerk.

He touched the glass door with his phalange-tips, the cold surface drawing a shiver from his body. He looked at his reflection in it. Fell was there, his eyes locked in his face with an indescribable emotion across his semblance.

When he thought rationally about it, all of this was ridiculous. It was himself. He couldn’t… be in love with himself. How narcissistic was that?

But it _ hurt. _ It was  _ real. _

He didn’t want to look back. Just one more of those lingering looks and he was going to break and spill the boiling water inside of him. He hadn’t hold his feelings all these days to let it go in the last minute.

Swap pressed the button and the machine hissed as the air slipped through the door. It was time to go home and forget all of this. 

He stepped inside and began to press the buttons, as the glass door closed and the machine buzzed.

In a weakness moment, he looked at Fell through the crystal. He felt like something was missing. There was so much he wanted to say considering they wouldn’t see each other again. I’m sorry. I’ll miss you.  _ I love you _ . But he couldn’t. Everything was already done.

Fell was unexpressive. He was just staring at him, waiting for the moment he’ll disappear without showing any hints of regret or pain.

The glass seemed like a mirror. The thrilling sensation of the first time they kissed was repeating inside of Swap. But he knew better. Despite how much they looked alike, they weren’t the same. They were Papyrus, but not perfect copies of each other.

He sighed. It was time to go home.

Swap gave Fell a soft smile as a goodbye. The other smiled as well, his hand reaching inside the bandana for a cigarette. It was more than enough. 

Despite everything, they were in peace.

 

 

_ Were those tears? _

 


	13. A promise

Swap pushed the door open abruptly, stumbling over the snow before he reached the crimson cloth around Fell’s neck and pulled it weakly as his body trembled nervously. “F-Fell?”

Fell’s eyes were fixed on the ground and he kept silent, the cigarette rested loosely on his mouth as he tried hard to keep breathing.

“Fell please, talk to m-”

“I love you” The guard muttered as more tears rolled down across his cheeks, his hands gently curled around Swap’s and the cigarette on his mouth fell on the snow. 

He had never felt so sad in his entire life. Being in love had been an agony from the beginning, that’s why he tried to deny his feelings.

But in the last moment, he hesitated. He had been weak and he let his emotions take over. “You’ve become dear to me. I can’t help it” He whispered shaking.

Swap’s soul hummed and beated quickly by the unexpected confession. “Hey, look at me”

He shook his head. “If i look at you now, i won’t be able to let you go”

“I don’t want you to let me go!”

Swap quickly pulled his alternate to engage a clumsy kiss, trying somehow to convince him that this was okay. That there was nothing wrong with their feelings.

Fell tried to resist but he has at his limit now. His bones relaxed, allowing his weakness to take control. His eyes gave the other a lingering look, and his arms enveloped Swap’s waist, craving for his touch, responding the gesture profusively, his soul felt about to burst in any second with overwhelming emotions. The way Swap blushed brightly brought a soft smile to his face.

“I’m sorry”

“For wha-?”

As Swap opened his mouth, Fell filled it with his tongue starting a rough kiss, his hands desperately reached for the spine under the fabric and traveled south. 

Swap moaned in surprise when little scratches ravished his sacrum provoking abrupt shivers on his column. His legs quivered as he held onto Fell as firmly as he could, but it didn’t take long before they were lying on the snow like always.

_ Shit he was… _ after yearning for his touches so much he felt…

“Ahh please Fell…. n-no! Ah!” Swap squirmed under his partner’s touch when he reached his coccyx and stroked it softly. He bit down his own tongue, trying to hold his voice. It felt too good, after waiting he felt really good. His soul was responding in an awkward way. It was… _ resonating _ , like it was calling his mate.

“You haven’t answered me” Fell suddenly questioned without stopping his constant touching, feeling his own core answering with little vibrations.

Swap pawed the snow helplessly and writhed, a high temperature raised on his face when he looked at his partner who demanded an answer. He wanted him. He really  _ needed _ him.

“I uh… mh” He whimpered. A slight hint of insecurity on his voice made Fell stop and Swap moaned in frustration.

“Stretch?” He called.

The other blushed even more, his soul talking clearly to Fell’s with soft patterns of hums before suddenly covering his face with both arms. “I love you too,  _ for fuck’s sake _ ! Just keep going please, i can’t wait anymore!” Swap answered in desperation. “I really want you!”

It felt odd to know how important his answer was to the guard when he sighed in evident relief.

His sensitive sacrum started to tingle as Fell restarted the attentions after the pause.

It took just a single minute to reduce his shy lover into a puddle of needy moans who arched into his touch.

“Please” Swap asked for the tenth time. “I want you, just do it, i want it”

“Not yet” Fell answered simply before dropping another comment. “We need to talk”

The seemed confused for a long minute. “Mmhm… shit… like… right now?”

Fell slid his fingers across his pubis and pushed two of them in the soft entrance formed there. “Yes…”

The other clawed the snow under his body, feeling small shudders of pleasure. “I d-don’t think this, ahh… is an appropriate moment… ahn”

The guard smiled teasingly, his fingers were softly squeezed in the tight entrance. “I think this is a rather  _ perfect _ moment” He stated dipping his phalanges further.

Swap’s hips jerked, making the other smile. “Fell! Ahh! Please…”

The guard only chuckled with unbearable arousal making his soul swell. “I’ll take that as a yes” He shifted slightly to unzip his partner’s pants and take them off in order to move more comfortably. “First, you’ll move your machine to my house”

The sentry noticed his entrance burn with desire, the fingers weren’t enough but his partner knew really well where he felt it the most. “Shit… mmh… ah” He was brushing against every sensitive spot, barely stimulating him but making him feel his mind all muddled and dizzy.

“Second,” He whispered on the side of his skull, pressing his fingers against his pubic symphysis “after this we’ll properly have sex in safer places”

“Ahh! R-right there, yes!” Fuck, did he mean to make him come just like this? He was so close…

“Third, and more important”

Fell stopped in the right moment when Swap was about to fall apart under his touch, making sure he was aware of his next words.

His partner wailed and whimpered nearly in pain, he sobbed one more time before pleading “Fell, p-please, i’m begging you”

The guard pressed their foreheads together and looked into his eyes intently, somehow putting off the heat driving his mind crazy.

“I want your soul” Fell whispered tenderly, sliding his thumb on Swap’s teeth.

The skeleton under his body looked at him blankly, maybe with a hint of insecurity and tension on his features. “Why?” He asked looking away.

“I need to know if you’re in danger again” Fell murmured.

Swap huffed. “Isn’t that unfair?” He growled in annoyment. “What if i want yours too? Are you going to just say yes? Do you even  _ trust _ me?”

The guard blinked repeatedly and suddenly chuckled. This was absurd. He didn’t understand what he was asking for, did he?

Swap frowned as Fell seemed to mock at him. What did that mean? _ ‘Of course i don’t trust you’  _ or  _ ‘Why would i give you my soul?’ _

“I apologize, i wasn’t clear enough” Fell murmured softly, enveloping Swap’s frame with his arms and pressing their bodies together. “I would like to be bound to you”

The sentry felt his face turning hot in embarrassment and his chest yearn for his partner loudly.

_ Oh.  _

Fell wanted  _ that. _

Something so intimate. A  _ link  _ between both.   

He blinked a couple times and took a shaky breath to hold the embarrassing emotion growing on his chest. He swallowed the knot on his throat and looked up, nervously, shyly. “Um, you mean, like, right now?”

“Not today” Fell answered softly. “but soon”

Swap breathed slow to keep his emotions steady and tried to look careless despite his excitement. He shrugged slightly, looking away “S-sure”

Fell didn’t like how he was trying to minimize his proposal, it was almost annoying, but he looked so embarrassed the guard understood he was just shocked and needed time to process the information.

Currently, he had a bigger matter in his hands, literally. He wouldn’t have an unsatisfied lover under his care, that was quite unacceptable for someone as great as him.

He made sure Swap was looking when he licked the moist residue on his fingers and chuckled to his blush. “I want you” He purred, leaning down to kiss him deep and slow as he unzipped his pants. Stars, he had been holding back too much, he was really impatient to feel Swap.

He rubbed the head of his cock on the soft folds to tease just a bit more, earning a little groan of discomfort from his lover. Now that he thought about it, Swap didn’t normally form a pussy for him, in fact, it was the first time. Was it because Fell had rushed him?

He gently spread the labia, smiling when Swap whimpered with sensitivity before he started to penetrate slowly, easing his action with small pecks on his face. Fell was somehow aware of how tense Stretch was, but the inside felt so warm and tight he couldn’t handle the slow movement for much.

With a sudden push, he was all in, so deep Swap moaned his name and squirmed suddenly hitting his first orgasm.

The guard gasped and sunk his forehead on the crook of the other’s neck, holding a small grunt of pleasure. Their souls hummed loudly as both breathed trying to calm down for a moment, specially the sentry who seemed shocked for his lack of control.

“S-sorry i…” Swap trailed off.

“It’s okay” Fell answered, clicking a little kiss on his teeth. “That was hot, coming just from being penetrated” He hummed.

The other skeleton frowned and hid his face under his forearms with embarrassment.  _ Fuck’s sake. _

“Can you hang there a little more?” Fell asked feeling his lower part throbbing.

Swap arched a brow in confusion. “Since when you ask?”

The other seemed confused as well, but after analyzing briefly his regular behaviour it made sense. He sighed. “From now on, i always will” The guard promised in a soft voice, making Swap’s soul skip and beat quickly.

He could only nod as response.

 

 


End file.
